SENTIMIENTOS DE OTRO PLANETA
by kedakai-kokoro
Summary: un planeta destruido deja a la ultima humanoide, escapar al único lugar donde podrá vivir, la Tierra... ahora Zim conocerá una nueva enemiga, que no permitirá que vuelvan a invadir su hogar. ¿que pasara?¿se avecina una batalla por la tierra? o ¿el amor interferirá en sus planes?
1. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

Arriba en las estrellas a mil años luz de la tierra un planeta estaba siendo invadido por los temibles irkens, unos seres pequeños y de color verde, dominaban a los habitantes que se habían negado a entregar su planeta.

Empezó una batalla que dejo herido a los humanoides, los verdaderos seres que intentaban defender su hogar, y que fueron obligados a rendirse.

Pero el plan de los irkens no era conquistar el planeta, sino destruirlo por que se dieron cuenta de que no podía ser habitable para ellos.

Solo una pareja de humanoides con su hija logro escapar de lo inevitable.

-Vamos querida-dijo el humanoide esposo de la que tenia a su hija en brazos- prepárala pronto, nos encontraran en un par de horas.

La humanoide miro a su hija por ultima vez y con lagrimas en los ojos la coloco en una capsula de escape.

La hija los miraba sin comprender que iba a pasar ahora, para un ser humano la hija le parecería de unos 11 años de edad, pero en verdad había nacido hace dos mil años.

-No te lo merecías-fue lo que le dijo su madre humanoide.

El padre humanoide se acerco a su hija y le dijo:

-Puede que tu madre y yo no nos salvemos;-dijo tratando de no llorar y decirle a su hija lo que iba hacer-pero tu tendrás la oportunidad de ir a un planeta llamado Tierra, donde aprenderás a sentir las emociones humanas, como hace poco sabes que algunos humanoides tenemos la cualidad de sentir como los humanos y de querer-dijo viendo a su esposa humanoide, mientras esta le daba una sonrisa de aliento- pero muy pocos saben como funcionan estas emociones, nosotros queremos que lo aprendas y lo sientas y seas feliz en la tierra, te prometo que tendrás lo necesario para sobrevivir, y cuando sepas todo lo que tengas que saber te convertirás en una humana completa con sus virtudes y defectos y podrás crecer como una humana normal sin dejar de ser humanoide-se empezaron a oír como golpeaban la puerta en un intento de abrirla, ella los miro asustada y sin querer separarse de su lado, el solo suspiro y con mas prisa continuo-se que no te adaptas bien a los sentimientos humanos desde hace 700 años, pero confía en nosotros, lo lograras-se oyeron como abrían ala fuerza la puerta-te amamos cuídate.

-Pero-dijo ella-¿ya no volveré a verlos?

Ellos sonrieron tristemente mientas cerraban la nave con todo lo que ella necesitaría, y le dijeron:

-Siempre nos tendrás en tu yolota (corazón)-y empezando a elevarse la nave- adiós Nyx.

La nave despego y lo ultimo que vio Nyx de sus planeta fue una gran explosión, ella dejo caer una gota que los terrícolas llaman lagrima.

Nyx cerro los ojos con fuerza, sus padres, su planeta, su hogar ya estaban destruidos para siempre.

Ahora en el vacío del espacio una nave con la última humanoide de toda la galaxia iba directo hacia la tierra.

Con la promesa de aprender los sentimientos humanos: tristeza, ira, dolor, risa, felicidad, alegría, seriedad y sobre todo el del amor.

-No los voy a defraudar-dijo Nyx viendo el espacio vacío donde solía estar su planeta, donde ahora era un montón de polvo de estrella -se los prometo.

**hola, este soy nueva y escribí esta historia hace poco en otra pagina, pero como no fue suficiente decidí**** escribirla aquí...**

**sip bueno, esta historia la escribí para seguir con la serie de "Invader Zim", aunque le puse a uno de mis personajes =)**

**espero que les haya gustado**


	2. Un nuevo hogar

**CAPITULO 1: UN NUEVO HOGAR**

¿Ve amos? ¿Dónde me quede? ¡ASÍ!

* * *

Después de seis meses en el espacio aterrizo en una ciudad coincidiendo accidentalmente con un irken (ya sabéis quien) y su nave pero como no le dio importancia ya que ni lo vio.

Pasó por encima de la ciudad y con sus ojos de humanoide vio todo lo que los humanos hacían, sentina, comían, tenía que saberlo todo si quería que ese planeta se convirtiera en su nuevo hogar.

Aterrizó en una colina no muy lejos de un vecindario común humano, salio de la nave y dio una vaga mirada a las estrellas.

Suspiro.

-Bueno aquí comienza todo-dijo.

Lo que no sabía era que tenia mucha razón en eso, aquí comenzaba todo.

Al igual que Zim se instalo sin mucho esfuerzo en la colina con la diferencia de que ella no hizo ningún ruido.

Se paso toda la noche modificando la casa por dentro, con ayuda de su computadora portátil, fue investigando las casas de los humanos por dentro y por fuera, a la mañana siguiente estuvo lista.

La que seria su nueva casa tenia: dos baños uno en el primer piso, junto a la sala con un televisor grande y otro cuarto que seria la cocina con el comedor, y el segundo baño en su cuarto que estaría ubicado en el segundo piso al frente de un pasillo que daba a 3 tres puertas la primera seria para su supuesta tutora, la segunda una sala privada con un televisor pantalla plana y la ultima que daría a su labotario pero para asegurarse de que estará en secreto dará a una pared que seria un holograma.

Nyx se dispuso a averiguar como eran los humanos, su aspecto físico le convendría mucho, ya que su apariencia física no le ayudaría en nada en este planeta para poder adaptarse.

Pues físicamente; ella, era una chica bajita que parecía tener 11 años de edad a pesar de tener más de lo que aparentaba, sus ojos eran de color rubí y con fondo negro que le daba a su mirada una apariencia fría y aterradora, su piel podía era blanca pero no tanta digamos lo suficiente para confundirla con una chica muy pálida, sus orejas eran puntiagudas, sus cabellos eran blancos pero también podían pasar de ser percibidos, sus brazos y piernas tenían a los costados como unas cuatro espinas con forma de la punta de un cuchillo (todos los humanoides nacían con algo en su cuerpo con que defenderse y Nyx no iba hacer una excepción).

Vio diferentes aspectos físicos humanos y cuando hubo entendido bien la anatomía humana, modifico un disfraz.

Coloco los datos en una insignia en un círculo que en su interior tenia un cuadrado que contendría la información del disfraz.

Lo lanzo y el artefacto empezó a flotar colocándose encima de ella unos círculos pasaron dos veces de arriba abajo, los rayos la escaneaban y cuanto termino el artefacto cayo gusto en la mano de Nyx.

El artefacto había cambiado físicamente a Nyx desapareciendo todas sus facciones alienígenas: ya no tenía las garras en sus brazos y piernas, sus ojos seguían siendo color rubí pero ahora mas como el ojo humano, sus orejas puntiagudas fueron tapadas haciéndolas mas redondas, sus demás facciones estaban igual con la diferencia de que se veía mas humana que antes.

Su ropa de humanoide fue cambiada por un vestido gris oscuro, pantaloneras de colores negras y grises, una chompa negra y unas zapatillas negras.

Estaba vestida de pies a cabeza al estilo gótico.

-Será suficiente-dijo Nyx viéndose en el espejo- ahora solo falta adaptarse a este planeta y estaré bien.

* * *

Se paso horas en su laboratorio armando, experimentando y arreglando una que otra información para que su madre robot tuviera un trabajo en línea.

Luego tomo una libreta y lápiz y con un dispositivo en el bolsillo en caso de que no supiera como volver a su casa salio a la ciudad.

Paso primero por el parque, donde vio a varios humanos y bestias extrañas (perritos XD), lo estudio y apunto todo.

A diferencia de los irkens, los humanoides aprendían mejor a través de la experiencia y la observación.

Luego paso al centro de la ciudad.

-Mi conclusión de esta parte de la ciudad es…-y se tapo los oídos- ¡irritante!

Y estaba en lo cierto, ni humanos ni aliens soportan tanto ruido.

-Creo que será una de las cosas que no cambiaran cuando sea humana-dijo con los ojos y oídos cerrados hasta que ya no lo aguanto- ¡AAAHH! Me voy de aquí.

Regreso a su casa exhausta.

Se sentó en el sillón y prendió la tele.

Pasaron muchos canales: noticias, programas infantiles, programas para adultos, programas para niños, etc.

-Esto es una gran perdida de tiempo-dijo Nyx.

Pero cuando se dispuso a apagar la tele empezó a dar Misterios misteriosos.

Nyx le intereso un poco y lo empezó a ver, término viéndolo casi aproximadamente 8 horas y cuando termino apago la tele.

Vio el reloj y vio que faltaban 2 horas para que amaneciera, bostezo y dijo entre murmullos:

-Que interesante programa-bostezo un poco subiendo las escaleras-se ve que en verdad en este planeta hay muchos misterios.

En resumen Nyx se paso día a día, semana a semana, mes a mes, reuniendo toda la información posible.

Siempre se le veía estudiando o analizando cada cosa que paraba a sus manos y la otra parte del tiempo se dedicaba a ver Misterios misteriosos; de los grandes misterios sin resolver pensaba Nyx.

No se alimentaba correctamente, pero nada de que preocuparse, sobre todo porque casi no le afectaba.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo se fue enterando de más de una cosa, como por ejemplo:

-Un nuevo invento del científico Membrana.

-Sobre que tienen una ardilla malvada.

-La historia del niño vaca feo.

-Un niño asusta a un cachorrito.

Algunas noticias le parecían más tontas o intrigantes que otras.

Se paso el año entero descubriendo muchas cosas, aunque empezó a notar que había muchos movimientos sísmicos hasta que llego a alarmarse porque algunas cosas, según lo que aprendió esas cosas no eran normales en ese planeta, muchas de esas cosas fueron:

-Cierto día: Hubo una gran e inexplicable explosión que casi acaba con todo, agradeció haber puesto el campo de fuerza en su base y de que precisamente ese día no había salido a explorar la ciudad. Fue evidente y demasiado obvio, pero los vecinos no tuvieron la misma suerte que ella, las demás casas estaban destruidas y se escucho un "NOO!" cerca de ahí.

Pero no lo investigo, en 3 meses se restauraron las casas y la Ciudad.

-El día de San Valentín: Movimientos fuertes y luego una absorción que provenía del centro de la tierra, se tomo el trabajo de frenar algunas cosas para que no llegara hacer grave, aun después de eso le cuesta creer que no aya aparecido en las noticias.

-El día de Halloween: Gracias al televisor, que un niño lunático andaba por las calles y tuvieran mucho cuidado si se topara con, ya que decía cosas que no son y se asustaba aparentemente de todo; lo describieron como un niño cabezo y con lentes redondos. Después al día siguiente mientras paseaba viendo el parque de la ciudad estudiando el comportamiento humano, se dio cuenta de que todos los niños venían asustados o quejándose de que un monstruo (ya saben quien) se comió sus dulces, hecho que le pareció sospechoso.

-El día de Navidad: Noto la ausencia de las personas y acto seguido empezó a investigar la situación solo se encontró una casa habitada por el científico del periódico pero a nadie mas, fue una Noche Buena solitaria y estaba segura de que así no eran sus Navidades investigo mas y se dio cuenta de que las personas de la ciudad no estaban en este continente sino en otro. Fue mucha su sorpresa al ver regresar a la gente feliz y sin ningún rasguño, bueno con la excepción del niño con la cabeza grande (ya saben quien X3).

Fue pasando estas cosas extrañas hasta año nuevo y al fin en el mes de enero decidió que había tenido suficiente de ver y aprender.

Ahora ella iba a experimentar esas sensaciones y con su madre robot logro entrar a una escuela llamada School.

-Primer día de clases-se dijo Nyx enfrente de la que seria su nueva escuela-aquí empieza todo- y con una sonrisa entro.


	3. Primer Día

**CAPITULO 2: PRIMER DÍA**

Era un día normal en School, la señorita Bitters daba la clase a sus ignorantes alumnos.

-Hoy hablaremos de "La tierra no tiene futuro"-decía la señorita Bitters.

En ese momento suena el teléfono y de muy mala manera lo contesta:

-¡¿Y AHORA QUE QUIERE?!-grita la señorita Bitters-¡NO OTRA VEZ!

Luego cuelga el teléfono que al instante se incendia y luego salen fantasmitas.

-Para sobré poblar mas este salón se unirá a nuestro programa estudiantil una nueva estudiante- y luego grita-¡PASA!

Se abre la puerta dejando entre a una niña de cabellos blancos y mirada color carmesí.

Se pone en frente del salón captando la atención de todos a excepción de un niño de piel verde (Ya saben quien).

-Puedes decir algo antes de continuar-le dijo la señorita Bitters y se le acerco amenazadoramente y le grito-¡POR QUE DESPUES NO QUIERE OIR UNA PALABRA DE TI!

La niña asintió y luego miro a la clase y con una sonrisa y dijo:

-Me llamo Nyx y espero ser una mas del monto que hay aquí.-al terminar de decir eso puso una expresión neutral como si no le importara lo que ellos pensaran.

-Ahora hay que buscarte un lugar-dijo la señorita Bitters y acto seguido apunto con su dedo a un alumno que se sentaba al final de la fila al lado de la ventana-¡TU YA ME CAISTE MAL! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Acto seguido la carpeta donde se sentaba el niño se fue con todo y niño a las clases subterráneas donde solo se escucho el grito del niño y luego volvió la carpeta vacía.

-¡SIENTATE!-le ordeno la señorita Bitters a la niña nueva.

Ella asintió y se sentó en su nuevo sitio.

La clase continuo, la peliblanca empezó estudiar a sus ahora compañeros le llamo la atención el que se sentaba al frente al lado de la puerta.

"Que raro se parece aun ¡OH NO!" Pensó Nyx.

En ese momento Zim estaba experimentando con un compañero de aula ante el descuido de la señorita Bitters que estaba copiando el tema de hoy.

Dib se paro listo para delatar a Zim pero, alguien se le adelanto.

-¡INVASOR!-grito Nyx con todas sus fuerzas para acto seguido lanzarle un pedaso de carne cruda, que no se sabe de donde salio, a Zim.

Y para mala suerte de Zim ella le acertó haciendo gran alboroto y llamando la atención de los demás.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-gritaba Zim todos lo veían sorprendidos de que el que llamara la atención no fuera Dib sino la chica nueva.

El único que se río de la situación fue Dib.

Sonó la campana marcando el fin de la clase y todos salieron del aula murmurando entre si lo que acababa de pasar.

Cuando Nyx pasó por donde Zim se revolcaba aun adolorido, sus miradas se encontraron y aunque fue tan breve el tiempo, se noto el odio inmediato en la mirada de cada uno.

Nyx salio, Dib miro a Zim que se intentaba parar a rastras entonces lo empujo haciéndolo caer de nuevo encima de la carne cruda.

-¡AAAHH! ¡DID HUMANO TONTO! ¡ME VENGARE DE TI Y DE ESA MOCOSA!-le amenazo Zim a Dib que ni le escucho porque se fue corriendo a buscar a la niña nueva.

* * *

-No puede ser…-se decía Nyx entrando al baño de chicas y mirando su reflejo, que aun con el disfraz se podía ver su reflejo tal y como era realmente- ¿Qué hace un irken aquí en la escuela? ¿Por qué?-Nyx se miro con preocupación en el espejo- solo significa que pretende invadir este planeta, mi nuevo hogar…-frunció el seño- entonces tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver si quiere apoderarse de este planeta.-dijo decidida.

Y entonces recién se dio cuenta de la presencia de una niña de gorro gris verdoso y de ojos con un lindo color miel, que la miraba sorprendida su reflejo en el espejo.

-Tú…-dijo despacio la ojimiel-…no eres humana.

-¿No le dirás a nadie verdad?-le dijo Nyx un tanto nerviosa.

Ella la miro con seriedad y luego asintió para alivio de Nyx.

-Solo por que no es mi problema-escucho Nyx lo que murmuro la niña al salir.

-Tengo que tener mas cuidado-se reprocho Nyx- no me mirare en estos espejos lo que me queda de tiempo escolar.

* * *

Salio al patio donde casi toda la escuela estaba divirtiéndose, ella hizo caso omiso a la mirada asesina de Zim que la miraba trepado desde la copa del árbol.

Se sentó en la cerca y miro a todos los niños de la escuela, estudiando cada movimiento de los niños y niñas jugando, a excepción de algunos niños.

-¡HOLA!-un grito la sobresalto tanto que se fue para atrás cayendo al otro lado de la reja-¡ups! ¡Por Júpiter! perdona no saludo mucho a los alumnos nuevos-dijo Dib dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Nyx lo mira con desconfianza y con un bufido toma su mano y se levanto.

-En verdad lo siento, es que te estuve buscando y cuando te encontré me emocione y ya sabes el resto-se disculpaba Dib, mientras Nyx se quitaba las hojas de la falda sin prestarle mucha atención- me llamo Dib Membrana y…

-¡Espera!-le corto Nyx -ve al grano ¿Por qué me buscabas?

-Tal vez porque nadie que halla entrado por la puerta de mi salón en un día halla sabido al instante de que Zim es un invasor.

-¿Zim?-Nyx levanto una ceja-¿te refieres al irken? Ups-Nyx se tapo la boca avergonzada de sacar información demás.

Dib se le quedo mirando sorprendido de que una niña recién transferida supiera de los irkens.

-¿Co-como sabes de los irkens?-le pregunto a Nyx que se quedo asombrada por que un humano supiera de eso.

Pero aun así no sabia que responderle, justo sonó la campana que marcaba el final del recreo aprovecho la oportunidad de salir corriendo al salón.

-¡HABLAMOS EN LA SALIDA!-le grito Nyx a Dib mientras llegaba primero a la puerta.

La clase estaba a unos minutos de terminar, y 2 niños estaban ansiosos de que terminara y solo una niña que deseaba que no acabara.

Dib estaba mirando el reloj con impaciencia para que ya de una vez al igual que Zim que miraba con ansiedad para poner en marcha su venganza.

Ya faltaba un minuto y una mosca luchaba por no ser aplastada por los engranajes del reloj, Dib, Zim y Nyx miraban con tanta atención y con la misma impaciencia, entonces lo engranajes terminaron por volver puré a la desdichada mosca marcando el final de un día de clase hasta el día siguiente.

Sonó la campana y como era costumbre todos los niños se abalanzaron a la puerta y otros se salían por la ventana para irse a cualquier sitio que no fuera la escuela, mientras otros se iban con los amigos y otros se iban con sus padres para ir directo a casa.

Nyx logro salir de esa estampida de niños que la desorientaron por un momento, empujándola hacia la salida.

Cuando ya la mayoría se fue lejos de la escuela recién pudo respirar.

-AAAHH!... ufs-suspiro Nyx- no quiero volver a repetir eso.

Ya iba a irse cuando la detuvo la voz de Dib, que estaba con Gaz jugando su videojuego portátil como siempre, la detuvo.

-¡OYE NYX!- Dib la alcanzo, al parecer había esperado a que todos salieran del aula- ¿te parece si lo hablamos en mi casa?

-Supongo-suspiro Nyx.

-Bien, entonces vamos-le dijo Dib jalándola del brazo.

Gaz rodó los ojos y los siguió ignorando.

En el camino Dib le hablo a Nyx de lo que sabía acerca de Zim, información que le resulto interesante, importante y como no graciosa, porque Dib en serio exageraba mucho lo cual le daba risa.

Si eso era experimentar la alegría, le encantaba, pero por ahora no podía demostrarlo mucho, tenia que mantenerse atenta para que no creyera que se estaba burlando de el.

-Aquí es-dijo Dib cuando llegaron a su hogar.

-Bien iré a mi habitación-dijo Gaz y luego agrego amenazadoramente a Dib-si tu o tu amiguita se acercan a mi cuarto estarán muertos.-acto seguido abrió la puerta de la casa y subió hacia su habitación.

-¿En verdad es tu hermana?-le pregunto Nyx extrañada a Dib, pues por lo que había investigado los hermanos se tenían un cariño mutuo, pero al parecer ellos eran la excepción.

-Em… si-dijo Dib-pero eso es lo de menos-dijo entrando a su casa para luego voltearse y hacerle un ademán para que entrara- aun hay que discutir algo de mayor importancia.

Ella asintió y entro a la casa del joven Membrana.

* * *

En la base de Zim en su laboratorio.

-¡ME LAS PAGARA ESA MOCOSA Y TAMBIEN ESA LARVA-HUMANA!-gritaba Zim bastante furioso-¡NADIE SE ATREVE A HUMILLAR AL GRAN ZIM!

En ese momento viene Gir con un gorro de mariachi y una bolsita de papel con tacos.

-¡AMO!-grito Gir muy feliz, como siempre- ¡mire! ¡Le traje taquitos!

-¡AHORA NO GIR!-le reprocho Zim-¡estoy planeando como vengarme de la mocosa que me humillo!

-¡¿NO QUIERE TAQUITOS?!-exclamo Gir y grito feliz-¡MAS PARA MI!-y se fue a dando saltitos.

Zim se llevo sus manos a la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse.

-¡ESO ES!-grito al fin Zim-¡con eso aprenderá a no meterse con el gran Zim!

Y puso manos a la obra en lo que seria su dulce venganza.

* * *

En la casa de los Membrana, en cuarto de Dib.

-¿Entonces dices que tu padre trabajo en el FVI y por eso reconociste que Zim era un extraterrestre?-le pregunto Dib incrédulo por lo que Nyx le acababa de responder-¿en serio?

-Sip-dijo Nyx con la esperanza de que se lo creyera, para su suerte si se la creyó.

-¡ENTONCES SI HAY PERSONAS QUE CREEN COMO YO QUE HAY VIDA EN ESPACIO!-exclamo emocionado Dib.

En ese golpea la puerta Gaz gritando:

-¡SI NO TE CALLAS Y ME DEJAS JUGAR EN PAZ!-le amenazo-¡TE ARRANCARE LA LENGUA PARA QUE DEJES DE GRITAR COMO ENLOQUECIDO!

Hubo un silencio que duro en cuanto se escucho la puerta cerrarse de la habitación de la hermana menor de Dib.

-Tienes que presentármelo algún día-le dijo Dib ignorando por completo lo que acababa de pasar a hace rato.

-Me gustaría de verdad pero…-Nyx se acordó de que solo tenia un robot y precisamente ese robot hacia de su única madre-em… el murió en un una misión... y por eso no hablo mucho de el.

-Oh…-dijo Dib decepcionado-que pena.

-Pero bueno ahora hay que hablar de algo mas importante-le dijo Nyx apresuradamente para cambiar de tema-quisiera saber mas de Zim.

Dib sonrío emocionado de que alguien le interesara saber lo que el sabia de Zim.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-le pregunto.

-Todo lo que sepas -le dijo decidida Nyx.

En la casa de los Membrana se formaba un lazo de amistad entre Dib y Nyx, mientras Zim planeaba su venganza contra Nyx.


	4. 1: Noticia

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

**bien para todos (los que leen, los que ven o los que nunca supieron de esta historia, es igual)**

**debido a estas fiestas como Navidad y Año Nuevo, les informo con tiempo que no podre actualizar hasta el año entrante.**

**esto no quiere decir que dejare tirada la historia, es mas estoy trabajandola en este momento.**

**verán lo que sigue en le segunda semana de enero, prometido.**

**eso es todo**

**bendiciones**

**y felices fiestas!**

**=)**


	5. Venganza

**¡AQUÍ TA! tal y como lo prometí =)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: VENGANZA**

-¡Y POR ESO LOS CERDITOS SON MAS INTELIGENTES QUE LOS HUMANOS!-grito Gir disfrazado ridículamente de Zim-¡ME GUSTAN LOS TACOS!

Era otro día normal en Skhool, bueno, lo normal.

Gir había venido disfrazado de Zim ese día, al parecer nadie le llamo la atención el hecho de que Zim se metiera los lápices por los oídos lamiera el suelo al entrar al salón.

Fue una suerte que Nyx le tapara la boca a Dib antes de que empezara con todo su show, así que en ese caso estaban de acuerdo, uno evitaría que se metiera en problemas y viceversa, así era como funcionaria su "amistad".

-Gracias por esa extraña exposición sobre la conquista española-dijo la señorita Bitters, con su cara de siempre- ¡TU ZITA! ¡ES TU TURNO! –dijo apuntando a Zita como si la acusara de asesinato.

En ese momento sonó la campana del almuerzo.

-¡RETÍRENSE!-grito la señorita Bitters furiosa de haber sido interrumpida.

* * *

En el comedor de la escuela, son las 12:40 a.m.

-¡POR MERCURIO!-grito Dib visiblemente fastidiado-¡¿cómo es posible que no noten que es Zim?!

Gaz jugaba su "Esclavo del Juego" sin prestarle atención, Nyx lo miraba con ojos de sorpresa mientras comía un sándwich, la verdad era bastante obvia.

-Creía que ya lo sabias- le dijo Nyx inocentemente.

-¡Pero no pueden ser tan así!-dijo Dib mirando a Gir- siempre ha sido así…

-Bueno eso no responde **_por qué_** Zim no vino y en reemplazo mando a su unidad SIR-dijo Nyx, mostrando su conocimiento sobre las maquinas que manipulaban los irkens.

-Y la única manera de saberlo es yendo a su base-dijo Dib con una sonrisa.

-Eso no funcionara…-dijo Gaz sin dejar de jugar su juego- siempre te detectan y el año pasado puso una alarma **"anti-Dib"**, si entras te bota a patadas.

**-**Lo había olvidado, ¿y ahora?-se preguntó Dib bajando la cabeza.

-Yo podría-dijo Nyx como si nada, Gaz y Dib se le quedaron viendo como comía su sándwich como si nada.

-¡¿En serio?!-exclamo Dib emocionado de recibir apoyo.

-Me invitas a tu funeral-dijo Gaz volviendo a su juego.

-Por supuesto-dijo Nyx dejando su sándwich- entonces ¿cuál es el plan?

* * *

Afuera en la base de Zim, son las 6:00 p.m.

-Cámaras encendidas, alarmas activadas-dijo Dib revisando su computadora portátil, estaba escondido en unos arbustos, terminando de preparar sus cosas- Zim no se la esperara-dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo-debo dejar de hablar solo-reviso las estructura de la base de Zim una vez más para estar seguro de que esta vez funcionaria- todo de acuerdo al plan…

_(flashback)_

_-Por supuesto- dijo Nyx dejando su sándwich- entonces ¿cuál es el plan? _

_-El plan es entrar a la base de Zim, averiguar que trama y detenerlo-dijo Dib de manera calculadora- también hay que tener pruebas para mostrarle a al mundo de que Zim es un extraterrestre._

_-¿Cómo entramos a la base?-pregunto Nyx, sentía que era su primera misión para salvar el mundo, que irónico._

_-A lo largo del año pasado tuve la oportunidad de ver adentro y afuera de la base de Zim y me conozco casi todas la habitaciones-dijo Dib – en más de una vez instale cámaras en casi todas partes, te dibujare la estructura para que te guíes, después de eso solo tendrás que estar siempre alerta-dijo Dib con tono serio- Zim tiene trampas, pero si tocas la puertas con seguridad Gir te abrirá._

_-¿Por qué con seguridad? ¿Si no es su esclavo?-pregunto Nyx crédula._

_-No es una amenaza, solo es molesto-dijo Dib recordando las innumerables veces que Gir arruinaba su plan o el de Zim, tenía su lado bueno y a la vez malo-después de eso tendrás que entrar a tu laboratorio y averiguar que trama-dijo Dib._

_-Entendido-dijo Nyx con la frente en alto._

_-Nos vemos en la base de Zim 6:00-dijo Dib._

_-Ahí estaré-dijo Nyx con una sonrisa._

_(Fin del flashback)_

-¿Me pregunto dónde estará?-se pregunto Dib viendo su reloj de pulsera y miro el cielo- espero que ella no sea como el profesor Dwincky, seria humillante y muy decepcionante-dijo bajando su cabeza-debo dejar de hablar solo…

-¿Hablas solo?-dijo Nyx desde la alcantarilla, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡AHHH! –exclamo Dib-¿Nyx? ¿Qué haces en las alcantarillas?

-¡Es más seguro!-dijo Nyx apenada, salió de la alcantarilla, estaba vestida con un short gris oscuro, aun seguía con sus medias a rayas (negro, gris y un gris un tanto más claro) y un polo negro con una calavera en blanco; se cruzo de brazos ligeramente fastidiada. (SI! ¿Creían que la dejaría con la misma ropa? ¡PUES MIENTEN!)

Dib se le quedo mirando el logo de su polo un poco sorprendido, Nyx se acerco a Dib y miro a la computadora con un signo de interrogación.

-¿Y para que eso?-pregunto Nyx extrañada.

-¡Ah esto! Es solo el programa de las cámaras que instale en secreto en la base de Zim-explico Dib- así podre ver tus movimientos dentro de la base para irte guiando y en caso de que tengamos que comunicarnos…-saco de su bolsillo una pulsera negra con un intercomunicador- ten, lo hice yo mismo, de esta manera nos podremos comunicar sin problema-le dio a Nyx la pulsera- yo también me hice el mío.

-Bien-dijo Nyx poniéndoselo.

-Como dije en la escuela, te daría la estructura de la base de Zim-dijo Dib sacando una gran hoja en donde estaba dibujada la base de Zim por dentro- su laboratorio está en la parte más baja de la base, puedes bajar por aquí-le dijo señalando el retrete-ella lo miro un tanto extrañada- si lo se, bueno tienes que tener mucho cuidado al intentar cruzar por ahí, cualquier cosa y es tu fin-le dijo Dib seriamente- para entrar es fácil, solo ve y toca el timbre, y solo tienes que comportarte amigable con Gir, eso sería todo.

-¿Amigable? –dijo no muy segura Nyx- ¿seguro?

-Sí, ese robot no sospecha nada-dijo Dib con una sonrisa- solo ten cuidado con los gnomos.

Nyx se acerco al jardín de la base, los gnomos se pusieron en autodefensa, ella los miro estudiándolos.

Dio un salto que esquivo casi la mayoría de los laser que empezaron a dispara los gnomos, cayendo a salvo al frente de la puerta, toco el timbre como si nada.

-¡HOLA!-grito feliz Gir-¡¿Quién eres?!

-Hola, soy nueva aquí y me perdí-le dijo Nyx con la más dulce de sus sonrisas- ¿me puedo quedar?

-¡CLARO NIÑA BONITA!-exclamo tontamente Gir y la dejo pasar, la puerta de la base se cerró.

-Woow-dijo Dib sorprendido-lo hizo hasta mejor que yo la primera vez.

* * *

En la cocina de la base de Zim, son 6:49 p.m

-¡Bonita niña! ¡Eres muy bonita!-gritaba Gir rodando por el suelo.

-Gracias-dijo Nyx mirando la oportunidad para llegar al laboratorio de Zim- ¿sabes dónde está el laboratorio de Zim?-le pregunto no muy segura.

-¡Claro ven!-dijo Gir sonriente parándose del suelo y señalando el retrete-¡está ahí abajo!

Nyx se paro encima del retrete y Gir jalo la palanca, en eso Nyx baja por el tubo, hasta el laboratorio de Zim.

-Dib ya estoy en camino a la base-dijo Nyx desde su comunicador.

-Enterado Nyx-le contesta Dib, viendo las cámaras desde su computadora.

* * *

En camino al laboratorio, son las 7:00 p.m.

Zim pasaba por el pasadizo de su base en camino a su laboratorio, seguido sigilosamente por Nyx, que estaba trepada por el techo gracias a sus innumerables cables.

-¡AL FIN! ¡ESA MOCOSA TENDRÁ SU MERECIDO!-grito Zim triunfante, entrando al laboratorio, seguido por Nyx.

-Dib no es un plan para dominar el mundo…-le dijo Nyx no tan sorprendida con la venganza de Zim.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que planea?-pregunto Dib confundido.

-Vengarse de mi-dijo Nyx con voz neutral-aun así lo voy a espiar y ver que mas hace.

-Bien cambio y fuera-dijo Dib.

-Sea lo que sea Zim-dijo Nyx entrando al laboratorio por arriba-no te saldrás con la tuya.

* * *

En el laboratorio, son las 7:30 p.m.

-Lo perdí-dijo Nyx de lo más normal a Dib a través del intercomunicador.

-¡¿Lo perdiste?!-exclamo Dib nervioso-¡eso es malo!¡Zim es capaz de cualquier cosa!

-Tranquilo, solo fue por un segundo y de repente se fue, no es tan grave Dib-le dijo Nyx tranquilamente-lo buscare y veré que hace y ya.

-Ten cuidado-dijo Dib, de repente se fue la señal-¿Hola? ¡Se corto la señal! ¡Esto no es bueno!-de repente las cámaras se apagaron, Dib se tenso-¡NYX!

-Se corto…-dijo Nyx, oyó un sonido y entonces el laboratorio se apago- bien ya no es seguro estar aquí arriba, tendré que bajar.

Bajo despacio, siempre guiándose por las manos hasta que toco suelo, bajo cautelosa. Avanzo un poco pasando por lo que parecían maquinas.

Hasta que ya no pude sentir nada a su alrededor.

-¡ASÍ QUE CREÍSTE QUE PODRÍAS SORPRENDER AL GRAN ZIM!-se escucho la voz de Zim por todo el lugar-¡PUES ESTABAS BIEN EQUIVOCADO HUMANO-APESTOSO!

* * *

Afuera de la base de Zim, en un arbusto, son las 7:49 p.m.

-¡Nyx!¡Nyx responde!-grito Dib inútilmente una vez más-es inútil-agarro su mochila y salió de su escondite dispuesto a cruzar el jardín con los gnomos.

Le dieron en los brazos algunos, pero llego a la entrada con las rejustas, toco el timbre el cual fue abierto por Gir.

-¡MARY!-grito Gir feliz, Dib lo aparto y entro a la base-¿Mary a dónde vas?

-Ayudar a una amiga-dijo Dib subiendo por el retrete.

-¿La niña bonita?-pregunto inocentemente Gir, Dib se quedo mudo.

-Ehh,…-intento decir algo Dib, sin éxito, pero fue salvado cuando bajo por el retrete.

Gir se quedo y entonces prendió la tele.

-¡EL MONO FEO! ¡VIVA!-grito Gir.

* * *

En el laboratorio, son las 8:05 p.m.

Las luces se prendieron y entonces Nyx se dio cuenta de que estaba en el centro del laboratorio, donde estaba expuesta ante Zim.

-Oh oh-dijo Nyx en cuanto vio a Zim en la plataforma más alejada, al parecer no era la única sorprendida, alzo la mano y con una sonrisa nerviosa dijo-hola…

-¡¿EH?!-exclamo Zim al ver que era la mocosa que le había tirado la carne cruda el primer día, ¿Cómo había descubierto su base?, lo más importante era saber cómo entro- ¡¿Cómo RAYOS ENTRASTE MOCOSA DE PELO BLANCO?!

-Que carácter…-dijo Nyx, Zim la atravesó con la mirada, suspiro- tu unidad SIR me dejo entrar.

-Gir…-dijo Zim, ya se la esperaba, nadie más que él, la dejaría entrar-¡ya que estas aquí, Zim podrá vengarse de ti de una vez por todas!

"Habla en tercera persona" pensó Nyx "¿seguro que es un invasor" se pregunto.

-¡HEY PRESTA ATENCION!-le grito Zim, apuntándola con una gran arma, parecía molesto de que no le prestara atención-¡A ZIM NO LE GUSTA SER IGNORADO!

-¡Y A MI NO ME GUSTA QUE ME GRITEN!-le devolvió el grito Nyx, casi sin pensar, fue suficiente para que Zim se enfureciera mas y entonces apretó el botón-es mi fin…-dijo en el momento que se hacía bolita.

Creyó que era su fin, creyó que había llegado su hora, creo que moriría a menos de ese invasor. Lo que no creyó fue que le lanzara un pedazo de carne cruda.

-¿Carne?-se dijo Nyx tomando la carne cruda entre sus manos- …

-¡JJAAAAAAJJAAAJJAA! ¡HAZ SIDO HUMILLADA POR ZIM!-se vitoreaba Zim con una pose de triunfo.

-Me humillaste con carne…-dijo Nyx incrédula y entonces miro a Zim, en serio empezaba a ser fastidioso, apretó dientes y en vez de aprovechar en huir- ¡pues te lo devuelvo!-le lanzo la carne a Zim en la cara.

-¡AAAGGGGHHH!-grito Zim retorciéndose de dolor, lanzo la carne lejos del, la miro con un fuerte enojo-¡NIÑA-MOCOSA!-la apunto con aun mas grande que la anterior, esa sí que no disparaba carne.

Disparo, 1..2..3.., Nyx cerró los ojos y sintió que volaba, abrió los ojos y si estaba volando.

Dib había venido justo a tiempo antes de que el rayo impactara contra Nyx, se estaban balanceando hasta la salida, Zim de un disparo cortó uno de los cables en donde se columpiaban y empezaron a caer.

-¡Auch!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡SE ALIARON LO SABIA! ¡ZIM ACABARA CON USTEDES!-grito Zim apuntándolos otra vez, Dib la jalo y el rayo impacto contra la entrada-¡COMPUTADORA ATRAPARLOS!

-¡CORRE!-le grito Dib a Nyx y ambos salieron corriendo del laboratorio, perseguidos por los robo-padres de Zim, con las justas salieron con vida.

* * *

Afuera de la base, son las 12:08 p.m.

Dib y Nyx salen corriendo fuera de la base pasando de largo los gnomos.

-¡ADIÓS!-los despedía Gir-¡VUELVAN PRONTO!

Corrieron, corrieron y corrieron, cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya no eran perseguidos se detuvieron.

-¡POR SATURNO! –respiraba Dib agitado- es un hecho ahora Zim te perseguirá a ti también, lo siento, no quería que tuvieras problemas.

-Gracias…-dijo Nyx recuperando el aire.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Dib sorprendido por esa repentina respuesta.

-Por preocuparte por mí-le dijo Nyx con una sonrisa.

Dib experimento una extraña sensación, se ruborizo, bajo la mirada con una sonrisa.

-De nada…-dijo Dib inexplicablemente feliz.

-Y Dib…-dijo Nyx llamando su atención.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Dib.

-¿Me devuelves mi mano?-dijo Nyx mirando su mano que estaba siendo sujetada por la de Dib.

La había jalado por la mano cuando huían de Zim, en todo momento, desde el laboratorio hasta la esquina de su casa.

-¡POR JÚPITER!-exclamo Dib soltándola, estaba ruborizado y muy avergonzado.

Nyx miro el cielo y reprimió una sonrisa.

-Es bueno tener un amigo como tu-dijo Nyx con una sonrisa, miro el reloj de Dib y vio que era tarde, se tenso y salió corriendo- ¡adiós Dib! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Dib se quedo parado viendo como Nyx después de correr 4 cuadras, daba la vuelta a la derecha y desaparecía de su vista, miro al cielo estrellado y sonrió.

-Amigo-dijo Dib feliz-somos amigos…

Y regreso a su casa con una sonrisa.

* * *

**le puse las hora porque me pareció mas ordenado, el próximo capitulo no sera así**

**jeje**

**cuídense =)**


	6. ¿Amigos?

**estaba muy inspirada hoy =) ¡espero les guste!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: ¿AMIGOS?**

En casa del doctor Membrana.

-¿Amigos?-pregunto Gaz incrédula, dejando de jugar su juego un momento, no creyó haber escuchado bien- no me mientas, Dib.

-No te miento, Gaz, ella dijo: "Me alegra tener un amigo como tú"-le dijo Dib comiendo el cereal "Vampichocos"- me considera como un amigo y creo que es bueno.

-Tal vez, porque eres la primera persona que se le acerco y supieron que Zim es un extraterrestre, no te hace su amigo-dijo Gaz, jugando de nuevo, Dib la miro fastidiado- solo te prevengo si al final termina como el profesor Dwincky, despues no me vengas a llorar, Dib.

-No creo Gaz, Nyx es diferente de las demás personas-dijo Dib en su defensa- además parece que aparte de mí, no tiene amigos.

-Vaya pues es bien triste que, **_tu_**, sea lo mejor que encontró-dijo Gaz- ¿a qué te referías que no es como las demás personas?

-No sé, Gaz, tal vez es porque me cae mejor que las demás personas-dijo Dib un poco reservado.

Gaz lo mira de reojo, pero no dice nada, después de todo no es su problema.

* * *

En la escuela.

Dib entra al salón, como siempre es uno de los primeros en llegar a la escuela, casi siempre estaba solo en el salón mientras los demás iban llegando.

-¡Oye Dib!-le grita Nyx desde el fondo del salón, apenas lo ve entrar, Dib se gira a verla- ¡atrapa!

Dib lo atrapa apenas, le había lanzado algo, miro lo que era y sonrió.

-Creí que te lo quedarías-dijo Dib mostrándole el comunicador que le dio a Nyx la noche anterior.

-Ni hablar, tu lo hiciste y solo me lo diste cuando era necesario, para nada mas-dijo Nyx con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con sus ojos color carmín- no tendría porque quedármelo.

-Je-se rio Dib, Nyx lo miro extrañada, el solo sonrió y se lo lanzo- sabes creo que si necesitas ayuda con el comunicador nos podremos comunicar, para cualquier cosa.

-¿D-de verdad? -pregunto Nyx sin podérselo creer, un humano en el cual podría confiar, le sonrió- ¡entonces lo conservare! ¡Gracias Dib!

Dib volvió a experimentar esa extraña sensación al verla sonreírle, era confuso, pero mientras ella le sonriera todo estaría bien para él.

Aunque el momento se rompió, porque el siguiente en venir, fue Zim.

Dib intercambio una mirada de odio, Zim se la devolvió pero cuando miro a Nyx, ella bajo la cabeza. Zim la miro extrañado.

-Zim no entiende porque no puedes mirarlo a la cara-dijo Zim mas para sí, que para los dos, ella seguía mirando en suelo- ¿tiene algo el suelo?

-Irken… –dijo Nyx mirando a Zim con todo su odio, la forma en que levanto la vista y lo miro, esa mirada dejo congelados a Dib y Zim-… no me molestes-se sentó en su sitio y mientras los demás alumnos iban entrando.

Dib y Zim intercambiaron miradas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algo, además de sus peleas les había robado el aliento.

* * *

Nyx, Dib y Gaz estaban caminando directo a sus casas, lo normal era que Dib hablara con Nyx de Zim y muchas cosas más, se les había ello costumbre despues de dos días. Pero ese día, Nyx parecía haber acumulado un odio muy profundo asía Zim, la razón Dib no la sabia, y además daba miedo preguntarle con la mirada que lanzaba a cualquiera que preguntara por su actitud.

Simplemente evito cualquier intento de recordarle el tema durante todo el día.

Pero Gaz no se apiado de Dib y se lo pregunto de camino a casa.

-¿Por qué tan tensa?-pregunto Gaz apropósito, intuyo desde el almuerzo que Dib evadía de una manera otra de no sacar el tema que fastidiaba tanto a Nyx, se vengaría de Dib por haberse acabado el cereal "Vampichocos".

-¡POR ESE TONTO INVASOR!-grito Nyx mirando a los dos hermanos con su mirada más fría- ¡ES DE LO PEOR!

Gaz se sorprendió por la mirada que les dirigió, pero no dijo nada, satisfecha de que Dib tuviera que lidiar con el problema solo. Decidió adelantarse a casa por su cuenta y cuando Dib se percato de hecho, Gaz ya no estaba.

-Disculpa Dib…-dijo Nyx caminando con la cabeza gacha-… pero es que en serio lo odio.

-Me arrepentiré…-se dijo Dib, volteo a ver a Nyx y se detuvieron en una esquina de la calle-¿Por qué odias tanto a Zim? Digo sé, que intenta apoderarse del mundo, pero, apenas lo conoces.

-No solo a Zim, sino a todo el Imperio Irken-dijo Nyx aun mirando el suelo, Dib la miro extrañado- uhm… ¿Dib quieres ir a mi casa?-le pregunto a Dib con una sonrisa como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Eh oh ¿yo?-se apunto Dib sorprendido por la repentina invitación, Nyx asintió-claro ¿cuándo?

-Hoy y ahora-dijo Nyx mirando a los ojos a Dib-creo que es hora-dijo mirando el cielo.

Dib más confundido que antes, asintió, aunque después de unas cuadras empezó a ponerse nervioso. No todos los días entras a la casa de uno de tus amigos, sobretodo si era tu primer amigo y más cuando es una niña, iba hacer su primera visita.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de una personita verde que estuvo escondido detrás del muro todo el tiempo en su crucero voot, se levanto y vio como el cabezón y la peliblanca se alejaban con una sonrisa.

-Zim también ira-se dijo Zim a sí mismo- y después regresare con una bazuca para ponerle final a esa mocosa y de paso al humano-apestoso.

Y fue así que los fue siguiendo en su crucero voot.

* * *

-Es aquí –dijo Nyx.

-¿Tu vives aquí?-pregunto Dib con la boca abierta.

Nunca antes había visto una casa como aquella, para ser sinceros, eso era una casona.

Más grande que las casas del vecindario, ahora sabía que vivía no muy lejos de la base de Zim y su casa, lo extraño era que nunca noto una casa en esa colina y un camión de mudanza. Eso era muy extraño.

-¿Vas a pasar?-le pregunto Nyx que estaba parada en la entrada con la mano sosteniendo el picaporte de la puerta abierta.

-Si-dijo Dib entrando con ella.

En cuanto la puerta se cerro, una nave se hizo presente, Zim sonrió con maldad.

-¡Zim obtendrá su venganza!-grito y rápido regreso a su base asegurándose de no olvidar el camino hasta la casa de la peliblanca.

Mientras tanto.

-¡POR JÚPITER!-exclamo Dib asombrado, la casa era tan grande por fuera y lo era más por dentro, se sorprendió del espacio que daba la sala. Por un momento se le paso por la cabeza de que Nyx provenía de una buena familia- ¿Tu familia gana mucho? ¿No?

-Sí, pero solo mi mad-…-a Nyx se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, nunca reemplazaría a su madre pero no podía correr riesgos, además de eso se hablaría luego-… mi madre es la que mantiene la casa desde lo de mi padre y eh… llega siempre tarde a la casa-dijo Nyx fingiendo estar triste por algo que no le importa mucho- tampoco tengo muchos familiares así que… uhm…

-Te entiendo…-la interrumpió Dib- yo tengo un padre parecido, pero al menos tu madre regresa a casa el mismo día, Gaz y yo nos quedamos solos un mes o más cuando mi papá sale al trabajo-bajo la cabeza y sentó en el sillón, Nyx se acerco y también se sentó, junto a Dib-… no lo vemos mucho por eso.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, Nyx que no era una experta en este tipo de cosas, no supo que decir. Decidió animarlo con algo de comer.

-¿No quieres que llame a pedir una pizza?-dijo Nyx con una sonrisa nerviosa, era una de las muchas frases que había oído en la tele, había hasta aprendido como comprar una pizza por delivery.

-Claro-dijo Dib levantando un poco la cabeza, Nyx salió disparada hasta la cocina, suspiro en cuanto se quedo solo- siempre me pongo así cuando hablo de mi papá…-se dijo.

Nyx apareció con una sonrisa de alivio, debía saber qué hacer si se volvía a repetir esa situación, fue incomodo.

-Vendrá dentro de dos horas-dijo Nyx sentándose en uno de los tres cómodos sillones- ¿Quieres ver "Misterios Misteriosos"?

-¡POR MERCURIO! ¡¿TU TAMBIÉN VES "MISTERIOS MISTERIOSOS"?!-exclamo sorprendido Dib, hasta ahora Nyx no lo había dejado de sorprender.

-Si…-dijo Nyx un poco apenada- es mi programa favorito.

-También el mío-dijo Dib muy feliz.

Nyx le devolvió la sonrisa y prendieron la tele, donde estaban dando "Misterios Misteriosos", cerca de dos horas llego la pizza y Nyx atendió y al regresar tenía una rica pizza en sus manos.

El programa había acabado, así que empezaron a comer la pizza (**N.A: si Nyx no es como Zim, ella si puede comer la comida terrícola, así que no le hace daño**) mientras platicaban de lo de la noche anterior. El ambiente estaba de lo más agradable.

-Pero la próxima tienes que escapar…-dijo Dib con la boca llena de pizza-… Zim no durara el hacerte polvo.

-Lo sé, pero me sorprendió de su venganza fuera lanzarme carne cruda-dijo Nyx acabando la pizza-me pareció un poco ridículo.

-Si es que Zim es ridículo-dijo Dib comiendo otro pedazo de la pizza.

Rieron por lo que dijo Dib, Nyx otra vez experimento la sensación de la risa, le gusto no reprimirla esta vez.

-Oye Nyx-le dijo Dib llamando la atención de Nyx- solo tengo una duda ¿Por qué me invitaste a tu casa así de repente?, fue agradable pero, no entiendo porque.

Nyx tembló, suspiro y lo miro a los ojos, tenía que decírselo si quería que tuvieran absoluta confianza. Se paro, Dib la miro confundido, ella agarro el collar que mantenía su disfraz.

-Si yo también creo que fue agradable, pero no te invite por eso, este yo…-dijo Nyx indecisa y nerviosa- no soy buena en estas cosas pero…

Dib no tenía idea de el porqué Nyx actuaba de esa forma, aunque una idea un poco extraña para su persona se le paso por la mente logrando sonrojarlo, tal vez ella intentaba decirle que le… gustaba.

De ser así no estaba preparado para escuchar una declaración, Dib agacho la cabeza ruborizado extrañando a Nyx, por Júpiter cuando es que empezó a pensar en semejantes ideas.

-Bueno yo …-empezó Nyx pero antes de continuar, sus atentos oídos escucharon un sonido extraño, en cuanto fijo su vista a la ventana vio un par de ojos color magenta- ¡agáchate!

Dib apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, esquivo a penas el rayo que Zim disparo con su arma.

-¡MOCOSA DETESTABLE!-grito Zim al haber fallado- ¡ERA MI ÚNICO TIRO!-después de ese grito Zim no tuvo de otra que irse no sin antes amenazarla con regresar- ¡PERO ZIM REGRESARA Y NO PODRÁS EVITARLO!

-Pero si me estas previniendo-dijo Nyx levantándose del suelo y mirando a Zim.

-¡MIENTES!-le grito Zim apuntándola con su dedo, Nyx frunció el ceño y le lanzo lo que quedaba de la pizza a la cara- ¡AAAHHHH!-empezó a gritar y se fue volando en su crucero voot dando piruetas a causa de que el lo manejaba no podía ver. Se desapareció y desde lo lejos se escucho un boom y un grito.

-Ese Zim-dijo Nyx con desprecio- no tiene sentido lo que dice.

-Así es él-dijo Dib levantándose del suelo- tu ventana quedo destruida-dijo percatándose de la luna de la ventana rota por el rayo.

-No es problema, tenemos nuestros medios para repararla rápido-dijo Nyx, aun sin poder creer que casi Zim la descubre, tal vez tendría que esperar el momento indicado para decirle a Dib lo que era realmente- mira la hora, creo que te quite mucho tiempo, tu hermana debe de estar preocupada.

-Gaz nunca se a preocupada por mi y son solo las 6:00, aunque creo que sería mejor irme yendo-dijo Dib caminando asía la puerta.

-Te acompaño de camino a tu casa, de paso veo donde quedo Zim.-dijo Nyx con una sonrisa, le haría muy feliz ver a Zim en condiciones inestables- vamos.

* * *

A unas cuadras de la casa de Dib.

-Oye Nyx ¿Qué ibas a decirme?-pregunto Dib, pues se había quedado con la duda, gracias a Zim.

Nyx miro el cielo y le sonrió a Dib, este la miro sorprendido, ella se paro y dijo:

-Secreto.

-A ya veo…-dijo Dib un poco decepcionado- bueno nos vemos mañana- se despidió y avanzo el solo hasta su casa.

En cuanto entro, cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a su hermana que estaba con la tele prendida viendo la tele, ella lo miro.

-Llegas tarde y no estás lastimado-fue lo que dijo Gaz poniendo pausa a su juego- y hueles a pizza.

-Es una larga historia-dijo Dib levantándose para ir a su cuarto, no deseaba contarle los detalles a Gaz, menos decirle que no le trajo nada de pizza.

- Gaz vio como su hermano se iba su cuarto, en cuanto la puerta del cuarto de Dib se cerró, Gaz volvió a jugar su juego.

-Dib comió pizza y no me trajo nada…- dijo Gaz en forma de amenaza- ¡la pagara!

* * *

Nyx caminaba de regreso a su casa, pasando por el parque, gracias a su increíble audición estaba segura de que fue ahí donde la nave de Zim cayó.

-Zim…-escucho una voz, Nyx se escondió detrás de un árbol, escucho con atención- ¡ZIM ERES TU! ¡MI AMIGO!

-¡ALÉJATE DE ZIM!-grito Zim poniéndose su disfraz (que saco de quien sabe donde) apresuradamente, para su suerte la persona no se dio cuenta, para su mala suerte esa persona era Keef.

Al parecer cuando la nave choco, impacto no solo con el suelo sino con Keef (que aun perseguía a esa ardilla), devolviéndole su vista normal.

-¡TE ESTUVE PERSIGUIENDO! Jeje ¡qué bueno verte otra vez!-exclamo muy feliz Keef.

-¡POR ÚLTIMA VEZ HUMANO ALÉJATE DE ZIM!-le grito Zim logrando que Keef se asustara y guardara silencio- ¡ZIM NO ES TU AMIGO! ¡NO TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCAR!-después de eso Zim regresa a su base.

Keef agacha la cabeza y Nyx ve que empieza a gotearle la cara, se le acerca no muy segura.

-¿Estás bien rojito?-pregunto Nyx viendo de que el chico era pelirrojo, lo que era nuevo para ella, quien nunca había visto a alguien con ese color- oye no debes de llorar…

-¡Pero era mi amigo!-le grito Keef, mostrando que en verdad lloraba, Nyx no dijo nada-¡ahora estaré solo hasta mi vejes!-y se echa a llorar con la cabeza levantada mirando al cielo.

-Uh rojito…-Nyx no sabía si irse o quedarse a calmar ese humano de cabello rojo-mm…-seguía llorando- … no llores-dijo Nyx abrazando a Keef que al instante dejo de quejarse, aun lloraba, pero en silencio, Nyx ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo- no debes llorar por un amigo pedido, ya, algún día tu… tendrás…otro amigo-dijo Nyx no muy segura de lo que le estaba diciendo.

Se separo de Keef, ya no lloraba, más bien la miraba raro y con las mejillas a alta temperatura.

-Mi corazón late muy fuerte-dijo Keef jadeando.

-¿No es normal?-dijo Nyx incrédula, ignorante a su extraña reacción, Keef negó rápidamente y jadeando más rápido.

-¡No es muy rápido el latido!-exclamo Keef agarrándose el pecho, Nyx lo miro extrañada-creo que es por ti…-Nyx ahora tenía un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza- creo que… que-de repente Keef la mira con las mejillas encendidas y le grita asustando a Nyx- ¡me gustas!

-¡¿Ah?!-exclama Nyx mas confundida que nunca.

Así fue como Nyx recibió su primera declaración de amor, y ni enterada, ¿ que pasara después de esto?

* * *

**¡aquí termina! por ahora 7u7**

**si quise agregar a Keef en el ultimo minuto, de que le empezara a gustar solo fue una idea que me vino y me inspiro a escribirlo =)**

**¡van tener ellos muchos problemas! jeje xD**

**bueno me despido bendiciones y buenas noches!**


End file.
